Journey to Insanity
Journey to Insanity is the tenth episode of Season 1 and tenth episode overall of Fantendo - Journey, written by Sr.Wario. Reception has been (TBA). Summary Danielle must use her communication skills to save her teammate's lives from a psychotic assassin. Meanwhile, we see into Danielle and Donnie's past. Transcript A shot shows a deep, deep part of the F.A.N.T HQ underground, only a few dim lights illuminating it. These reveal Rizzo, who is walking through the halls, every cell empty until she reaches one near the far left. Inside, we see Cross laying on a stiff bed and staring at the ceiling. ::Guard: Mam, are you sure about going in there? He's still powered according to the blood tests we took. ::Rizzo: As sure as I'll ever be. The guard shrugs and moves out of the way, opening the cell door for her. ::Rizzo: Mr. Cross. It's good to meet you again. ::Cross: I detect sarcasm, Ms. Rizzo. ::Rizzo: It's Director. ::Cross: Do you think I care? Rizzo smirks and Cross sits up on his bed, looking at her. ::Cross: You've built up quite the reputation. Torturing people, and all. Isn't that against the law? ::Rizzo: It isn't if no one else knows. ::Cross: So that's what you intend to do to me? ::Rizzo: Depends. ::Cross: Please remember that you get too close... Cross sets his hand ablaze, grinning at Rizzo. ::Cross: And I fry you. ::Rizzo: And yet, Mr. Cross, you don't scare me. I'm simply intrigued. You work for D'Angelo but constantly rebel against him. You visit Mr. Djekovic, intending to explain that you're not evil. You don't appear in any record on this universe or the other. If I didn't see your skills firsthand, I'd say you were just an average joe going through a mid-life crisis. ::Cross: I'm younger than you, Ms. Rizzo. ::Rizzo: How do you know? ::Cross: Your name is Helen Rizzo. You grew up in Maine. Worked for the CIA and FBI for a few years. You were born on June 12th, 1980. ::Rizzo:.....So you did a Google search on me? I'm not intimidated by that, Mr. Cross. Cross chuckles and twiddles his fingers. ::Cross: I have no loyalties to D'Angelo. He's a psychopath. ::Rizzo: Some would argue the same for you. ::Cross: Fair point. But he's babbling about creating an empire. He's a mental facility patient who happens to have connections and billions of dollars. I'm just a soldier. Fought in a war. Trying to save the life of my wife. ::Rizzo: Which war? ::Cross: None that you would've heard of. ::Rizzo: How do I know you're not full of shit? ::Cross: You don't. But I have no motivation to tell you. Scarier people than an overconfident government tool have tortured me. ::Rizzo: We have the top scientists and engineers in the world. They can help your wife. ::Cross: You think you do. But I know that D'Angelo has machines far past anything your fools will invent for hundreds of years. ::Rizzo: So you're not telling me ANYTHING? ::Cross: I'm hanging on the hope that they'll come for me. Rizzo scoffs and walks to the door. ::Rizzo: We're deep underground. You'll never leave unless I say so. ::Cross: Try me. Rizzo slams the door, annoyed, and Cross goes back to looking up at the ceiling. ---- We're shown a teenage Donnie pacing back and forth in a log cabin. ::Donnie '(in his head): What did I get myself into???!?!??!?!?!?!??!!! ''He stops dead in his tracks when an old man walks into the cabin. ::'''Donnie:.....Sir. ::Old Man: Mr. Fox. It's good to meet you. The old man shakes Donnie's hand hard, Donnie looking uncomfortable. ::Old Man: I've heard you're having some trouble. ::Donnie: Yes, Mr. Black. Not....used to this. ::Mr. Black: I understand that. Although, I don't understand what you thought a hero camp would be. ::Donnie: Yeah, I know it's stupid. Black pats Donnie on the back and sits down in his chair. ::Donnie: I've always been interested in being a hero. But I'm weak. And I get sick easy. And I don't inspire anyone. ::Mr. Black: That's not why we do this. To be a hero is to have resolve. To never stop. So make the decision. Walk away and live a normal life. Or stay and fight. Donnie remembers all the bullies across the years and sighs. ::Donnie: I'll fight. We then see Donnie wake up in present day and rub his head. ::Donnie: Always with the flashbacks... Sighing, he gets up and looks at the time to see that it's 6 in the morning. ::Donnie: Oh.... Donnie heads out of the room and closes the door quietly. ---- We see a teenage Danielle tossing around a cup in her room with her mind, when her mom bursts into the door. ::Danielle: Mom! ::Mom: Oh my god. Danielle drops the cup and bites her lip, conflicted on what to say or do. ::Danielle: I.... ::Mom: How long have you known? ::Danielle: I've always seen little signs of it. But I only really knew.....a week ago. ::Mom: Poor thing. Her mom runs over to her and pulls her in a hug, Danielle looking a little smothered. ::Danielle: You're not.....mad? ::Mom: No! I guess this is why you've been so suspicious......honestly I'm relieved that you're one of....these people. It's a lot less awful a revelation then you doing drugs or something. ::Danielle: Superhumans? ::Mom: If you must call them that. ::Danielle: Well that's what you call th-nevermind. I'm just glad you accept it. What about dad, though? ::Mom: Your father has his own views.....but he loves his daughter. We both do. We'll come around for you, no matter what. ::Danielle: Thanks mom. I've been thinking....I like the idea of being a politician....but maybe I can do better for the world. I can really protect people with this ability. Her mom chuckles and Danielle looks very frusterated, but puts on a fake smile. ::Mom: Oh, my sweet naive Danielle. This is real life, not a comic book. You hide these powers, you put on a smile, and you go on with your life. Nothing has changed. ::Danielle: But.... ::Mom: Do you understand? ::Danielle: I'm not.... Her mother looks annoyed. ::Mom: Understood? ::Danielle: Yes, mother. Her mom grins and leaves the room, Danielle groaning. We then see her waking up in the present and rubbing her head. ::Danielle: Ugh...I can't be the only one having these garbage flashback dreams. Getting up, she sees it's 6:30. ::Danielle: Gotta stop remembering this garbage. Just gets me down. Kenji's probably up beating the hell out of some punching bag.....that'll get my mind off it. Danielle ruffles her hair with her hands and leaves the room. ---- Danielle walks into the kitchen to find Donnie, blanket on back, eating cereal. ::Danielle: I'm not the only one to have a bad dream? ::Donnie: Eh....mine wasn't bad. ::Danielle: Can't go back to sleep either? Donnie sheepishly nods and sips his milk. ::Danielle: You know, if we weren't both gay, we'd be perfect for each other. Donnie chuckles and tosses the blanket off himself, throwing his bowl in the sink. ::Donnie: Hey....shouldn't Kenji be up? ::Danielle: Yeah! His whole philosophy of waking up obscenely early. ::Donnie: So where is he? Danielle shrugs and the two head to the door and open it. ::Danielle: Ken? They look around to see not Kenji, but an armored truck. ::Danielle: God damn it, not another armored vehicle. Those are always bad. Donnie sighs and gets in fighting position as a man in an odd outfit hops out. ::Danielle: You sent by Cross? The man says nothing but instead walks toward them, the two looking confused. ::Donnie: L-look, stay back....or we'll hurt you. The man chuckles and pulls out a pistol, shooting Donnie in the side. ::Danielle: Donnie! Danielle charges toward the man, enraged, and he punches her in the face, sending her reeling back. ::Man: Empty threats from silly children. You don't scare me, darling. The man then uses a chloroform rag to knock her unconcious and he lets her fall to the ground, hitting her head painfully. ::Man: Ooh, that'll leave a mark. Still, the girl put up less of a fight then dark hair. Laughing to himself, he picks up Danielle and hurls her into the back of the truck, next to Kenji. He turns to Donnie, who seems to be dead. Shrugging, he heads inside the house. ---- We see the armored truck drive off as Donnie appears lifeless, eyes wide open. He then breathes heavily and blinks a couple times. ::Donnie: I-it's just like they taught me. Play dead and then get help. But, holy shit.....getting shot hurts! Crawling, he drags his body inside the house and grabs a phone, his fingers shaking as he sloppily types Rizzo's phone number and calls her, waiting for her to pick up. ::Donnie: Jeez......this is harder than I thought it'd be......goddamn it.....pick up! She then picks up and Donnie lets out a sigh of relief. ::Rizzo: Mr. Fox? What is it? ::Donnie: I-I got shot and they're kidnapped and I j- ::Rizzo: You got shot? Your teammates, are they alright? ::Donnie: Some guy....he kidnapped them...and shot me in the side.... ::Rizzo: Oh, fuck. ::Donnie: This is my first time....getting shot and all. Is it supposed to hurt this bad? ::Rizzo: Thankfully, I've been shot several times. As have my fellow agents. And yes, it really hurts the first time. Tear off a piece of cloth and put pressure on the wound so you don't bleed out. I'll send some paramedics to bring you back to the infirmary. ::Donnie: G-got i- Donnie's vision becomes blurred and he falls unconcious, holding his shirt against the bullet hole. ::Rizzo: Fox? Fox?! Goddamn it! The screen goes black before things slowly come into focus as we see an infirmary room inside the F.A.N.T HQ. We then see Donnie, who is stuck in a hospital bed. ::Donnie: Oh.....I'm not dead.....that's good, I guess. Rizzo, watching him from outside the room, sees that he's up and quickly enters the room. ::Rizzo: How are you feeling, Mr. Fox? ::Donnie: I'm feeling.........ow. ::Rizzo: Ow is pretty appropriate, son. Don't try to move, either. ::Donnie: Wasn't really planning on it.... ::Rizzo: Regardless. Now then, on to more important business. Donnie looks a little hurt. ::Rizzo: Oh sorry, I'm just used to people getting shot by now. Not as bad as getting stabbed, if you ask me. ::Donnie: Ehh. Donnie shrugs and Rizzo sits on the chair next to his bed. ::Rizzo: How much do you remember about the man who shot you and kidnapped the Special Ops? ::Donnie: I was a little distracted......but he was white, late 30s, early 40s, had a mustache and beard......blonde hair. Wore this really weird cowboy outfit.... ::Rizzo: Are you sure you weren't hallucinating from the extreme pain? ::Donnie: Nah.....I remember seeing him before he shot me and all. ::Rizzo: The way he shot you with reckless abandon contrasts with how precise D'Angelo & Sons has been in the past. ::Donnie: He was driving an armored vehicle that seemed pretty D'Angelo & Sons esque. And I can't think of many other people interested in killing me.... ::Rizzo: Looks like they're done with trying to capture you. He's most-likely a gun for hire. ::Donnie: Aren't most of their forces mercenaries? ::Rizzo: Yeah, but this seems more like a professional. A freelancer. His style doesn't match up with Cross. Looks like they've replaced him pretty easily. ::Donnie: Hey....how is it going with interrogating Cross? I would've thought you would've.....done your thing already. ::Rizzo: The less said about that, the better. We need to focus on finding this creep and getting your friends back. Donnie nods and tries to get up but yelps in pain. ::Rizzo: I told you not to get up, Fox! ::Donnie: Woops.....just didn't wanna feel useless... ::Rizzo: I'll keep you posted, but for now you need to recover. I don't want to lose any more agents in this fight than I already have. Donnie sighs and nods, Rizzo leaving the room and calling someone as the injured hero rests. ---- Danielle wakes up in a cold, dim room, her vision blurred and her head sore. ::Danielle: Damn. She rubs her head and her sight quickly darts across the room, spotting a steel door with no window, and her friends (besides Donnie) who are all unconcious with duct tape on their mouths. ::Danielle: Oh my god....Donnie! Danielle quickly hops but falls to the ground, her balance being distorted. ::Danielle: Oh this is bad. So bad. She slowly gets up and blasts a wave of psychic energy at the steel door, easily blowing through it. ::Danielle: Guys! Wake up! It's kind of a big deal! The others begin to stir when the man walks by and looks agitated that the door is open. ::Man: You have a fire about you! I like that. Danielle grunts and prepares to blast him, but he pulls out a gun and shoots her in the neck, causing her to fall to the ground. ::Danielle: What did you? I'm feeling-ngh. Danielle smacks down onto the ground, hard. ::Man: That's called a....huh, I forgot. Some kind of dart gun, though. Makes you feel numb and paralyzed, but still concious. And it doesn't turn off your pain sensors either. Neat, isn't it! ::Danielle: What....sadistic asshole....would do that? ::Man: D'Angelo & Sons, my dear! ::Danielle: Don't call me dear, asshole. ::Man: What do I call you then? ::Danielle: Danielle Rose Parker, the woman who's going to kick your ass. ::Man: Charming. My name is Gerald Maguire, the man who's going to torture and then murder you and your buddies. But you can call me Jerry, Ms. Parker. ::Danielle: Well then, Jerry, what the hell did you do to my friend Donnie?! ::Jerry: Hmmm....you mean the one I shot? ::Danielle: Yes! ::Jerry: Oooh, I'm sorry to say, Dani, but he looked pretty dead to me. Danielle looks pissed and tries to get up, but realizes she's still numb. ::Jerry: And soon, all of you will be. The other grunt and groan as they fully come to. ::Danielle: Wait! What if I can convince you otherwise? Jerry strokes his beard. ::Jerry: Sure. This is fun! A game where the prize is your life! They all look at Danielle, expecting something from her. ::Danielle:.....You're on. He chuckles and she takes a deep breath. ---- We see Donnie doing push-ups as Mr. Black watches on. ::Mr. Black:....Have you ever done push-ups before? Donnie stops, mid push-up, and looks at him. ::Donnie:.....No. ::Mr. Black: Well, you're doing alright. Donnie then smiles and continues, doing the push-ups better and faster. Mr. Black eyes him and looks satisfied. We then see a montage of Donnie getting some more courage and excelling at his training, running miles, lifting his weight, and sparring. We see the two walking in an alley, ice cream in hand. ::Donnie: How did you get into this sort of occupation? ::Mr. Black: I dabbled in being a vigilante when I was younger. As time went on, I realized the world now more then ever needs heroes. Not people wearing masks or shooting lasers out of their hands.....good people who never give up. People willing to fight for a cause. ::Donnie: Please tell me you weren't always this cool. Mr. Black chuckles and the two continue to walk, hearing a few odd noises but disregarding them. ::Mr. Black: No. I got the tar beat outta me. But it just taught me that being a hero isn't about being born on Krypton....it's about never giving up. Even when things are bleak. ::Donnie: That's what I'm trying to do... ::Mr. Black: When I first met you, Donnie, I didn't think much of you. But when you decided to keep going....then I knew you were meant for this lifestyle. And I'm proud that I got to see you get like this. ::Donnie:....Thank you. We then see a thug come out in the alley, harassing a woman. ::Mr. Black: And heroes don't take days off. The two rush toward the thug and Donnie punches him in the face, knocking him back in pain. Scrambling for his gun, he accidentally shoots Mr. Black and runs off. ::Lady: Oh my god! ::Donnie: C-Call an ambulance! The lady gets her phone out while Donnie rushes to Black. ::Donnie: You're, you're gonna be fine! ::Mr. Black: No, I'm n-not. I'm too old. They're not gonna make it in time. ::Donnie: They will! ::Mr. Black: Donnie....I died trying to being a hero. That's what I wanted. Let me be at peace. ::Donnie: But... Mr. Black smiles at him and Donnie nods, tears coming down his face. We see Donnie wave goodbye to his instructors and friends at the camp, leaving to be on his own. Next we see him, he's sitting at home and spots a news show telling of the portal opening. '' ::'Donnie': A whole other world.....there are gonna be new threats. And I.....I have a chance to be a real hero. Make a difference. ''Donnie gets in his car and drives off toward the portal, setting the first episode's events in motion. ---- We see Danielle, right after her mother kicks her out, crying on the sidewalk. ::Danielle: O-okay....time to be a responsible adult. Rubbing her eyes with her arm, she twiddles her thumbs. ::Danielle: I saved up from my summer job in my bank account....I have enough to stay at a hotel for maybe....a few days. And enough to eat. Stroking her chin, she taps her foot on the ground. ::Danielle: Then I need to figure out how to move on. Get a new job that pays something. Anything. Danielle gets up and wipes her eyes with her fingers. ::Danielle: Rich high-class girl on her own. Like a stupid sitcom. We see her eating a bag of cheese puffs while sitting in a hotel bed and watching the news, where she sees the story of the portal opening. ::Danielle: God, I really need to get out of here. A whole new universe......new opportunities. To be a hero like I've always wanted to. She turns off the lamp and stares at the ceiling, excited for a chance to be her own person. ---- We return to right to Danielle and Jerry, opposite each other. Tommy, tape over his mouth, leaps up and charges toward Jerry, but he fires another dart at him, and for good measure, everyone else. ::Jerry: Bad, bad, bad. Have patience while I have some fun. Danielle mouthes sorry to them and Jerry taps his feet impatiently. ::Danielle: What are they paying you? ::Jerry: Let's get this out of the way, Danielle, I have no interest in taking a few cents from your piggy bank. ::Danielle: It's not about money? ::Jerry: Murder is an art form. Danielle looks at him, intrigued. ::Jerry: Not going to blab about what an evil psychopath I am? ::Danielle: I'm more interested, than anything. Jerry chuckles. ::Jerry: I didn't misjudge you! I knew you weren't a tape mouth. Not like those children you call friends. ::Danielle: A tape mouth? ::Jerry: People you silence, of course. They scream the loudest. Danielle suppresses her disgust and bites her lip. ::Danielle: Most people don't think murder is art, you know. Most people would call you dangerous. ::Jerry: They're right! I am dangerous! ::Danielle: So you embrace being dangerous.....you enjoy murder? ::Jerry: Obviously. What really matters except personal enjoyment? ::Danielle: Following your consience. Making other people happy. ::Jerry: Consience is an odd thing, don't you think? My father was a cruel man. Beat me and my mother. Jiminy Cricket didn't do shit to stop that. ::Danielle: But why does that give you the excuse to do things considered wrong? ::Jerry: It helped me realize something.....happiness is a fake, fragile thing. Morality is, too. You all think you're happy, because that's what society says. But the only way to be truly happy is to give into your primal urges. ::Danielle: What if society exists for a reason? What if we rise above being primal? ::Jerry: Everyone's primal, Danielle. Society is a foolish attempt to suppress being truly happy. It's a useless institution....and I'm the only one who gets that! It's like being the only sane man in an asylumn. ::Danielle: Why do I feel a want to be moral then? A want to do good. A want to help people. ::Jerry: You feel it because.....because.... He then hears a loud bang and quickly looks out of the room to see F.A.N.T agents raiding his base. ::Jerry: Wait....you weren't talking to me because you were interested! ::Danielle: Calm d- He pulls out a pistol and points it at Danielle's head. ::Jerry: You were just trying to stall! It was a mistake to think you were any differe- Jerry is then silenced by a bullet through his head, causing him to fall to the ground, dead. ::Danielle: O-oh my god. We see Rizzo behind him, showing that she was the one to kill him and save them. She rushes toward Danielle, who is mortified, and holds her close. ::Danielle: I.....I couldn't.....I.... ::Rizzo: It's okay. We're gonna get you all some treatment so you can see Mr. Fox. ::Danielle: Donnie is okay? Rizzo nods and Danielle cries, half joyous and half sad into her shoulder while agents flood the room, helping the other Special Ops up. ---- Donnie hears a knock on his door that wakes him up, causing him to jolt and groan from the pain of doing so. Looking at the door, he sees Danielle standing there, looking apologetic. He motions for her to come in, and she does so. ::Danielle: Sorry for waking you. That looked painful. ::Donnie: I was just glad to hear that you guys were okay.... ::Danielle: Well I was glad to hear that you didn't die. Nice faking it. ::Donnie: Hero training comes in handy, I guess.... ::Danielle: The others would be here, but they got shot with a higher dosage of toxin than I. They'll be out of it for a bit. ::Donnie:....Eh.....I'm kinda glad. I don't like all the attention... ::Danielle: That's why we like you, Don. He shows a weak smile and she sits beside him. ::Danielle: I failed them. I wasn't able to talk my way out of something.....if it weren't for Rizzo they'd all be dead. What kind of hero am I? ::Donnie: And I got shot! But my teacher once said that being a hero isn't about suceeding all the time and never getting hurt......he said it was all about persisting.....and if Rizzo is right....you tried as hard as you could. ::Danielle: Thanks, Don. How about you? ::Donnie: I feel guilty that I couldn't help.....but it's like he said. You live to fight another day. And we'll keep fighting until we take these guys down.... ::Danielle: Your teacher....he sounds like a good guy. ::Donnie: He was. Danielle squeezes Donnie's hand and they continue talking. ---- Rizzo is standing in an elevator, taking a deep breath as she holds a pill bottle that only has one pill left. ::Rizzo: What am I doing? As the elevator comes to it's stop on the bottom floor, she cautiously steps out and slowly walks to Cross' cell, the pill slowly rattling in it's container. ::Guard: Are you sure about this, mam? ::Rizzo: As sure as I'll ever be. The guard nods and steps out of the way, opening the door for her.' 'We see Cross, who looks pale and terrified as he stares at the wall. ::Cross: They really aren't coming for me.....are they? ::Rizzo: No. Cross sighs deeply and shakes a bit. ::Rizzo: My interrogation with you was surprising. Because I strongly dislike you. ::Cross: Understandably. ::Rizzo: You're a murderer and a psychopath who has endangered my agents repeatedly. I should let you rot in this cell, alone, for the rest of your life. Cross nods, looking down at the bed. ::Rizzo: But I've done this job for way too many years. I can tell when some asshole is bullshitting me. And I know that you aren't. Cross looks up at her, eyebrows raised. ::Rizzo: I'm not freeing you so you can go and shoot my friends. But you were telling the truth back there. You are a veteran, of which war I have no idea. And I know you're fighting for your wife, no matter how botched you did it. ::Cross: That's the full truth, Ms. Rizzo. ::Rizzo: And I admire those qualities. I see the small remenants of a good man in there. A good man scarred by battle and death. So I'll offer you a way out. Cross looks at her, eyebrows raised. ::Rizzo: This is a cyanide pill. Rizzo raises the bottle and shakes it, the pill pinballing around. ::Rizzo: I'm clearly not going to break you. So I'll let you rot alone or die a painless, quick death. ::Cross: Thank you....thank you so much. You've been a worthy opponent. ::Rizzo: So that's a yes? Cross nods, smiling and getting up. ::Rizzo: Goodbye, Mr. Cross. ::Cross: Goodbye, Ms. Rizzo. She hands him the bottle and silently leaves, softly closing the door and walking away. Cross, shaking, twists off the bottle cap and gulps the pill down quickly. ::Cross: I can finally be with my wife. In death, Cross smiles, before he collapses on the bed, dead of cyanide poisoning. ---- A shot shows the world of the future that D'Angelo originates in. As flying cars patrol around, we see a penthouse in the sky. The next shot shows a middle-aged scruffy man in a police uniform sitting on his couch alongside his wife and two children. '' ::'Officer': This is nice. ::'Wife': Finally my bigshot policeman husband gets some time off! ''The officer kisses her when they all hear a doorbell ring. ::???: Thomas Edwards? ::Officer: Yes? ::???: I have a question for you. His wife looks confused but Tom shoes it away and motions for his kids to continue playing. He gets up and opens the door to spot a tall, muscular bald man with a cybornetic arm and a chip in his neck. ::Tom: Have we met? We then hear a bit of static as a different voice comes out of the chip. ::D'Angelo '(from the chip): Well, not in this body. Nice to see you again, Tom. You arrested me, if I recall properly. ::'Tom: D-D'Angelo? His wife looks shocked and gets up, grabbing their kids and pulling them into the bathroom and locking the door. ::D'Angelo '(from the chip): The very same. I've grown tired of relying on lackeys. This was my brilliant solution! Use an superpowered android to do my dirty work, while staring down my opponents as they slowly, slowly suffer and then DIE. ::'Tom: You're a psychopath. ::D'Angelo '(from the chip): I'm a genius! ''Tom pulls out his laser gun, but the android grabs it and throws it out of the glass window, grabbing Tom by the neck and tossing him out of the window. ::'D'Angelo '(from the chip): How was I so blind before? Spending that precious blood on ignorant fools was a waste of time. But this body....the DAS-001.....it's perfection. He laughs and the android walks toward the locked bathroom. ::'''D'Angelo (from the chip): This is just the beginning of my revenge. The screen goes black as we hear D'Angelo cackle and the wife and children scream in pain and terror. Reception TBA Trivia TBA